perpetuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Raw Materials
Organic Materials Helioptris The most common domesticated plant on Nia. Helioptris is a result of genetic engineering, and is mainly used for manufacturing plastics and explosives. Helioptris is an essential component of '''Chollonin, '''Isopropentol, Plasteosine '''and '''Polynucleit. Available on Nuimqol and Pelistal islands (Alpha, Beta, Gamma), but not present on Thelodica islands. Triandlus Climbing plant, used for manufacturing basic bioelectric instruments and new energy sources. Triandlus is an essential component of Vitricyl, Metachropin '''and '''Polynitrocol Available on Pelistal and Thelodica islands (Alpha, Beta, Gamma), but not present on Nuimqol islands Prismocitae Machine industry makes good use of prismocitae's superefficient regenerating attribute by making hybrid tissues and bionic instruments. Prismocitae is an essential component of Prilumium, Statichnol '''and '''Phlobotil. Available on Thelodica and Nuimqol islands (Alpha, Beta, Gamma), but not present on Pelistal islands Liquid Materials Epriton Plate tectonics and ultra-high temperature often create natural alloys with special abilities. This rare and useful liquid is one of them. Epriton is an essential component of Espitium , Alligior, Hydrobenol, Briochit, Coalimin, Bochilum, Tiraizin and Turilium. Available on Beta and Gamma islands only HDT Planet Nia also hide organic-based liquid, the HDT, which is quite similar, but more efficient than petroleum on Earth. Special components make it a versatile raw material for industrial purposes. HDT is an essential component of Isopropentol, Vitricyl, Plasteosine, Metachropin, Prilumium, Statichol, Chollonin, Alligior, Espitium, Bochilum '''and '''Cryoperine. Available on all islands Liquizit Basic commodity of high-tech equipment, the viscous metal, liquizit can be extracted right under from the bottom ground layer. Liquizit is an essential component of Phlobotil, Polynucleit, Polynitrocol, Espitium, Cryoperine, Axicoline, Turillum '''and '''Hydrobenol. Available on all islands Ore Imentium The lightest and also the firmest metal known, can be retrieved from imentium. The weight reducing effect of this material is used to create heavier robots. Imentium is an essential component of Chollonin, Statichnol '''and '''Polynitrocol. Available on Nuimqol and Pelistal islands (Alpha, Beta, Gamma), but not present on Thelodica islands Colixum This rare mixture of various minerals is an excellent component of major building elements and other parts that require extreme firmness. Colixum is an essential component of Coalimin, Bochilum, Tiraizin '''and '''Turilium. Available on Gamma islands only Silgium Excellent and versatile mineral, used both as a catalyst of rapid chemical reactions and component of various equipment. Silgium is an essential component of Isopropentol, Vitricyl '''and '''Phlobotil. Available on Pelistal and Thelodica islands (Alpha, Beta, Gamma), but not present on Nuimqol islands Stermonit This crystal-structured raw material is needed in almost every kind of industry, from exploitation to modern warfare, due to its versatility. Stermonit is an essential component of Metachropin, Prilumium and Polynucleit. Available on Thelodica and Nuimqol islands (Alpha, Beta, Gamma), but not present on Pelistal islands Titan Ore The most essential resource for industry. Though, titan ore is easily available Nianwide, pure titanium still needs to be extracted from the ore. Titan ore is an essential component of Titanium, Plasteosine, Alligior, Hydrobenol, Briochit, Axicoline '''and '''Coalimin Available on all islands (Highest amounts on Alpha).